


:notlikeblobpats:

by Nisle (Elsin)



Category: EAD RPF!!!
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Nisle
Summary: The best of friends :D
Relationships: notlikecryblob & blobpats
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	:notlikeblobpats:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).




End file.
